


Reencuentro

by Guerradecorazones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerradecorazones/pseuds/Guerradecorazones
Summary: Años después vuelven a encontrarse, y se dan cuenta de que ya nada es lo mismo. Todo a cambiado.Historia también publicada en Wattpad, mi seudo  allí es Guerradecorazones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, quise subir está pequeña historia aqui, ya está finalizada y publicada en Wattpad. Mi Nick allí es Guerracorazones. Ojala y les guste.

Los años habían pasado, muchas cosas habían ocurrido, había conocido a muchos buenos amigos, buenos recuerdos que perdurarán en el tiempo. 

Había ganado muchos premios, primeros y segundos lugares, cada uno guardado con alegría en su corazón. 

Viktor le había acompañado todos estos años, como un buen amigo, consejero y entrenador. Le había ayudado a levantarse después de duras caídas y criticado cuando era necesario. 

Hoy, era un día especial. Era su cumpleaños número 26 y Viktor junto a sus amigos habían decidido celebrarlo a lo Grande, uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando le saludaron con calurosos abrazos y sonrisas. 

Pero de pronto su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de asombro, al ver en la entrada de la posada de su familia a nada más y nada menos que a Yuri Plisetsky. 

El rubio ruso, había cambiado mucho estos años, su altura había aumentado hasta ser mucho más alto que Víctor, sus facciones habían madurado dejando atrás, a aquellas facciones de niño.  
Su cabello seguía hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, brillante y suave a la vista. 

Y Yuri, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.


	2. Nada es Igual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Yuuri.

No sabia en que momento las cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez al ir madurando, con cada caída y victoria fue dándose cuenta de que no era tan perfecto, o sea, si lo era pero no al extremo como el antes lo creía. Eso le había servido para darse cuenta de su alrededor. De una persona en especifico, de Yuri Katsuki. 

Siempre había estado pendiente de cada presentación de aquel cerdo, que cada día se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien hermoso por dentro y por fuera. No sabia en que maldito momento empezó a mirar de más. De sus ojos brillantes, de mirada amable y sonrisa sincera. Al principio se había negado a sentir algo por el. Había estado de un humor de los mil demonios gritándole a todo mundo, descargando su frustración con quien se osara a ponerse en frente de el. 

Después llego la aceptación, claro, después de largas noches de insomnio, de insultos al maldito cerdo sin gracia... Hasta que una noche, se horrorizó al terminar de masturbarse, susurrando el nombre de Yuri y desde esa noche el maldito cerdo idiota, paso a ser su cerdito idiota. 

Por eso había aceptado la invitación de Victor al cumpleaños de Yuri, no lo había visto hace un poco mas de un año, solo lo había visto a través de la Tv y eso era suficiente, hasta ahora. Pero a pesar de la distancia, no habían cambiado los sentimientos hacia el. Al contrario, habían aumentado haciéndole anhelar una posible relación con el.

 


	3. Epílogo

Yuuri sintió su corazón latir de manera frenética. Observó fijamente aquel obsequio, sin parpadear y poco a poco su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono carmín. 

Yuuri sabía que estaba equivocado, Yuri no podía sentir nada por él, no sabiendo que el rubio no podía ni verlo ni por si acaso. 

Suspiro y se levantó de la cama para ponerse un pijama. Estaba pensando cosas que no eran, aquel tigre era solo un regalo. 

*

Yurio se removió en la cama, inquieto , nervioso. Esperaba que el cerdito se diera cuenta del mensaje que le quería transmitir con aquel regalo, no era mucho, no era hablado, pero sí un indicio de sus sentimientos por él. 

Volvió a removerse y cerro los ojos, pero no podía dormir. En su mente estaba la sonrisa de Yuuri, sus ojos brillantes y sus reacciones tiernas. Estaba enamorado por primera vez y se sentía desesperado. 

Frustrado se sacó las mantas de incima, y se levantó. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio así que sin meter un solo ruido salió de su dormitorio provisional y se dirigió al del cerdito. Su corazón latía aún más rápido con cada paso que daba. 

La luz aun estaba encendida, asi que tomo el valor que sabia que tenia y de una patada abrió la puerta, Yuuri grito completamente arrinconado en la cama, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su boca, cubriendo el grito que había salido de sus labios. 

-Yurio… que. 

Pero el ruso no dijo nada. Simplemente se acerco a la cama con paso decidido, el moreno pensó que seguramente le golpearia o algo. Pero se sorprendió al verlo subirse a la cama y gatear en ella de manera sensual. Yuuri iba a hablar cuando sus palabras fueron cortadas. Sus labios habian sido tomados por una boca experta, al principio no respondió debido a la sorpresa, pero despues cuando reacciono trato de soltarse, y exigir una explicación. Pero todo fue en vano. La lengua de Yurio entro en su boca. Explorando a sus anchas. 

Sus manos fueron levantándose poco a poco, hasta fijarse en la camisa del rubio. Lentamente fue inclinándose hacía atrás, no sabia si a causa de él o de Yuri. 

Las manos del rubio, no se quedaron quietas, lentamente se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la suave piel de su abdomen. 

-Y-Yuri—susurró Yuuri, cuando por fin sus labios fueron soltados-¿Por qué ?. 

-Maldita sea Katsuki, aún que no lo creas, me he enamorado de ti, maldito cerdo del mal. 

¿Que? … Pero… como. 

-No se, solo que cuando me di cuenta, no podia dejar de pensar en ti—susurró, antes de volver a apresar sus labios. Esta vez, Yuuri no se resistió. Respondió con ahínco cada beso, cada caricia. 

—P-pero soy mayor que tu.—cometo Yuuri cuando finalizó el beso.

—No me importa, te quiero, además ya soy mayor de edad, y no hay nada que me impida estar contigo.

—Yurio...

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, se que te gustó. Me he dado cuenta de como me miras.

Yuuri se sonrojo, y quitó mirar hacia otro lado, pero Yurio no lo permitió y volvió a besarlo.

—¿Que dices, me das una oportunidad?.—rogó el rubio, mirando a Yuuri de manera anhelante y precavida.

—Está bien.

Yurio se rió y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, para volver a abrazarlo y besarle.  
Por unos momentos, todo fue perfecto. Solo ellos dos, Yuri sabía que Yuuri no lo amaba, pero era perseverante, conseguía todo lo que quería. Por algo se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

Los dias siguientes fueron pasando en armonia. Poco a poco el japonés conocía mucho mas al ruso, Victor al principio estaba desconfiado. Después de todo Plisetsky jamas habia demostrado por Yuuri algo mas que desprecio. Pero solo le bastó observar como el ruso menor miraba a Yuuri para saber sus sentimientos. -Oye vejete ¿Has visto a Yuuri?-a Victor le latio una vena, al escuchar el sobrenombre de Yurio, lo vio con una falsa sonrisa. -Estará en su cuarto, dijo que iba a ir al mercado… así que… Yurio no dejó que terminara y se fue, maldito mocoso. Pensó victor al ver como se marchaba ignorandole por completo. Yurio camino por el pasillo, y golpeo la puerta. —Yuuri, ¿Estás ahí?.—preguntó, pegando su oído a la puerta para saber si es que el Katsudon estaba allí. La puerta se abrio, y el rubio se hizo hacia atrás y vio como el moreno se ponía una bufanda color gris. -Hola ¿vas a salir?-pregunta el ruso. -S-si. Voy al mercado. ¿quieres acompañarme? - pregunto todo sonrojado. El rubio amaba cada vez que el Katsudon se sonrojaba. -Ok… espera. Dijo el rubio antes de correr por una chaqueta. —¡Te espero afuera! —¡Esta bien! Yurio agarró una chaqueta negra con gorro, y tomó su cartera y vio cuanto dinero tenía, antes de volver hacia donde estaba Yuuri. Él moreno lo esperaba en la entrada, y le vio salir con una chaqueta negra con las mangas negras y sierres dorados. Yuuri sonrió al ver que Yuuri amaba esos colores. El rubio tomo su mano, sin una pizca de vergüenza, se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso. Y se encaminaron hacia el mercado. El paseo fue tranquilo, Yuuri le mostró las verduras y frutas típicas , lo que mas le gusto fueron los pasteles típicos , algunos con formas de animales. Y otros cubiertos de frutas en conserva. Yurio se compró una chaqueta con un tigre en su espalda, que tenía cuentas brillantes dándole más estilo. Además tomó varias fotos junto a su novio. Se sentaron en una banca, frente al mar. El agua se veia oscura debido al mal clima, estaban ellos solos y Yurio abrazaba al moreno apretadamente. Yuuri tenía su cabeza en su hombro, y una mano bajo su chaqueta, apretando el material de su poleron. -Hable con Yakov, le dije que me tomaría un año. Yuuri alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. —¿porque?. -Por que te amo, no quiero dejarte solo, además no he descansado desde que empecé, día tras día he hecho lo mismo. Quiero viajar y que tu me acompañes. Yuuri, le miró fijamente y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y asintió. El ruso sonrió y beso a Yuuri como si fuera su última vez. La relación empezo a formarse lentamente, conociéndose a fondo, sus sueños, sus miedos. Yuuri se fue enamorándose del ruso de manera vertiginosa. Tan rápido que algunas veces le llegaba a dar miedo. Pero todo iba bien. Su familia se sorprendió, pero aceptaron su relación al ver como Yuuri era feliz. Tres meses habían pasado y todo iba perfecto, Yurio estaba satisfecho con lo que había conseguido, estaba junto a su amor y pronto viajarían y algún día, no muy lejano haría a Yuuri, su esposo. 


End file.
